encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Umwelteffekte von Beton
__INDEX__ Die Umwelteffekte von Beton werden durch das Ziel der Dekarbonisierung, durch die weltweite Bevölkerungsentwicklung und die zunehmende Urbanisierung zu einem wichtigen Thema. Sollte der Infrastrukturausbau der nächsten Zeit in den Schwellen- und Entwicklungsländern mit den derzeit üblichen Baustoffen Zement, Stahl und Aluminium erfolgen, würden über drei Viertel des CO2-Budgets verbraucht, das maximal zur Verfügung steht, wenn der Klimawandel auf 1,5 °C begrenzt werden soll. So die Einschätzung des Wissenschaftlichen Beirats der Bundesregierung Globale Umweltveränderungen (WBGU) in seinem Jahresgutachten 2016. Derzeit liegt der Betonanteil bei Wohngebäuden bei mehr als 50 Prozent, bei gewerblichen Hochbauten häufig bei 90 Prozent (2008). Der für die Betonherstellung benötigte Zement wird in Drehrohröfen gebrannt, die hauptsächlich mit fossiler Energie auf 1450 °C erhitzt werden. Der Hauptteil der CO2-Emissionen entsteht bei der Umsetzung von Kalkstein (Kalziumkarbonat) zu Kalziumoxid. Für eine Tonne Portland-Zement entstehen zwischen 650 und 920 Kilogramm CO2. Die Zement-Industrie bezahlt im Rahmen des EU-Emissionshandels für diese CO2-Emissionen. Da der Preis der Zertifikate sehr niedrig ist, entfalten sie derzeit kaum eine steuernde Wirkung (2016). Zementklinker, als Zwischenprodukt in der Zement-Herstellung, ist für etwa fünf bis sieben Prozent der globalen CO2-Emissionen verantwortlich. Nach Berechnungen des international aufgestellten „Global Carbon Projets“ waren es im Jahr 2014 ca. 6 %. Positive Umwelt-Wirkungen von Beton * Durch die Zugabe von Titandioxid kann aus Beton ein Werkstoff u. a. für Fassaden, Gehwege und Dachsteine werden, der auf photokatalythischem Weg Stickoxide in der Atmosphäre abbaut und so die Atemluft reinigt. * Beton-Flächen in hellen Farbtönen können helfen, die sommerliche Erwärmung innerhalb von Städten zu reduzieren. CO2-Einsparung Zu dem Ziel der CO2-Einsparung hat sich die Zementindustrie im Rahmen des Kyoto-Protokolls in einem weltweiten Abkommen verpflichtet. In den USA und China steht dabei eine veränderte Zusammensetzung des Zements im Vordergrund, beispielsweise durch höhere Anteile von Klinkerersatzstoffen. In Europa liegt der Fokus auf verbesserter Energieeffizienz sowie alternativen Brennstoffen wie Biomasse und Müllverbrennung. Die deutsche Zementindustrie ist im Jahr 1995 eine Selbstverpflichtung zum Klimaschutz eingegangen. Für die Laufzeit 1987 bis 2005 sollten die energiebedingten CO2-Emissionen pro Tonne Zement um 20 % reduziert werden. Dieses Abkommen wurde im November 2000 erneuert und sah bezogen auf das Basisjahr 1990 eine Reduzierung von 28 % vor für den Durchschnitt der Jahre von 2008 – 2012. Die erreichte Minderung von 49 % ist vor allem auf die Substitution von Zement-Klinker durch Ersatzstoffe zurückzuführen. Bei dieser Rechnung wird der CO2-Ausstoß bei der Verbrennung von alternativen Brennstoffen wie z. B. Autoreifen als CO2-neutral behandelt. In der Schweiz hatte sich die Zement-Industrie für den gleichen Zeitraum auf eine CO2-Einsparung im Energie-Bereich von 50 % verpflichtet. Die energiebezogenen CO2-Emission machen bei der Zement-Produktion rund ein Drittel aus. Zwei Drittel entstehen durch die chemischen Umwandlungen beim Brenn-Prozess. Bezogen auf den gesamten CO2-Ausstoß wurden die spezifischen Emissionen im Zeitraum von 1990 – 2006 um 12 % reduziert. Ab 2013 sollte die CO2-Reduzierung über den EU-Emissionshandel gesteuert werden. Weiterentwicklung von Beton Verwendung carbonatarmer Rohstoffe Beim Belit-Calciumsulfoaluminat-Ternesit-Zement (BCT) kommt es durch einen geringeren Calcium-Gehalt und durch Brenn-Temperaturen von 1250 – 1300 °C zu einer Reduzierung der CO2-Emissionen um 30 %. Ersatzbrennstoffe bei der Herstellung von Zement Die Substitution von Primärbrennstoffen ist ein weiterer Hebel zur Senkung der CO2-Emissionen bei der Zementherstellung. Dabei werden fossile Brennstoffe, vor allem Braun- und Steinkohle, durch alternative Brennstoffe ersetzt (u. a. Altreifen, Altöl, Tiermehl, Gummi- und Kunststoffabfälle). 2014 wurden 63 % „alternative“ Brennstoffe eingesetzt. Bei der Erzeugung der notwendigen Wärme-Energie entstehen ca. 170 kg CO2 pro Tonne Zement. Verringerung des Klinker-Anteils Eine Möglichkeit, den CO2-Gehalt zu reduzieren, besteht im teilweisen Ersatz des Zementes durch industrielle Abfallprodukte wie Flugasche aus Kohlekraftwerken oder Schlacken aus Hochöfen (Hüttensand). Der Marktanteil dieser sogenannten Komposit-Zemente hat im Jahr 2011 bei 45 % gelegen. In Summe entfallen 16 % der Ausgangs-Stoffe in der Zement-Herstellung auf diese alternative Rohstoffe (2014).Deutsches Ressourceneffizienzprogramm II, Umweltbundesamt (UBA), Hrsg.: Bundesministerium für Umwelt, Naturschutz, Bau und Reaktorsicherheit (BMUB), März 2016, S. 136 Für die genormten Zement-Zusammensetzungen CEM II- und CEM III wird der Zement-Anteil außerdem durch gemahlenen Kalkstein als Füllstoff reduziert. So wurden 1990 pro Tonne CO2 ca. 1,1 Tonnen Zement produziert, im Jahr 2007 waren es 1,8 Tonnen Zement. Vollständiger Ersatz von Zement-Klinker * Die Moseson Zementvariante basiert auf ungebranntem Kalkstein, dem Alkali-Chemikalien und Hochofenschlacke zugesetzt sind. : Dieser Beton des Materialforscher Alex Moseson von der Drexel University wird in Indien eingesetzt. : Der Kalkstein wird bei diesem Verfahren erst nach dem Brennen zugesetzt. Dadurch liegt der CO2 Ausstoß um 97 Prozent niedriger als bei üblichem Beton. : Die Qualität sei nahezu ebenbürtig, allerdings wird erwartet, dass die Alkalien nach und nach ausgewaschen werden, was zu sogenannten Ausblühungen führt. * Das von der Wopfinger Baustoffindustrie im Jahr 2002 eingeführtes Produkt Slagstar basiert vorwiegend auf gemahlener Hochofenschlacke sowie sulfatischen Anregern und alkalischen Zusätzen. Dem Hersteller zufolge sind 90 Prozent CO2-Einsparungen möglich. Die Herstellungskosten liegen aufgrund der benötigten Zusätze über jenen von Portland-Zement. : Wopfinger erhielt für das alternative Bindemittel 2006 den International Cement Award in der Kategorie geringster CO2-Ausstoß bei Zement. * Beton auf Flugasche- bzw. Schlacke-Basis wird Geopolymerbeton genannt. Die Flugasche entsteht in Kohlekraftwerken und Abfallverbrennungsanlagen. : Bislang wurden Geopolymere nie in größeren Massen bzw. über längere Zeiträume für industrielle Anwendungen hergestellt. Aus Osteuropa und Russland sind einige wenige industrielle Anwendungen bekannt, beispielsweise als Bahnschwellen. * Das australische Unternehmen TecEco will Magnesiumoxid anstelle von Portlandzementklinker verwenden. Die CO2-Emissionen sollen dabei abgeschieden und gespeichert werden. Änderung des Klinker-Herstellungs-Verfahrens Celitement enthält das gleiche Bindemittel wie Portland-Zement, wird aber durch Kochen in Wasser bei 200 °C hergestellt und anschließend mit Sand vermahlen. Das Produkt sei genauso universell einsetzbar wie herkömmlicher Zement. „Der Aufwand für die Normierung und Zulassung ist allerdings erheblich“, so Celitement-Miterfinder Peter Stemmermann vom Karlsruher Institut für Technologie. Bei der Produktion wird bis zu 50 Prozent weniger CO2 freigesetzt. Bis 2019 soll die Marktreife erreicht sein. Die Entwicklung erfolgt in Kooperation mit der Firma Schwenk Zement. Beimischung von Alt-Beton Nach der EU-Abfallrichtlinie aus dem Jahr 2008 müssen innerhalb des Bausektors 70 % des ungefährlichen Abfalls und des Abrissschutts bis zum Jahr 2020 wiederverwertet oder recycelt werden. In einigen Ländern, wie Belgien, Deutschland und den Niederlanden wird dieses Ziel überschritten. In Deutschland fallen über 50 Mio. t an Bauschutt an, der zu fast 80 % recycelt wird. Allerdings wird nur 1 % des Betonbruchs bei der Betonherstellung eingesetzt, der große Rest wird im Tiefbau verwendet. Änderung der Beton-Mischung Mit ultrahochfestem Beton (engl.: Ultra high Performance Concrete – UHPC) können bei gleichen Bauteilen rund 60 % der Rohstoffe sowie bis zu ca. 40 % der Energie und der CO2-Emissionen eingespart werden. Beton als CO2-Senke Wissenschaftler arbeiten an Methoden, Beton als Speicherort für CO2 aus der Atmosphäre zu nutzen: * Das kalifornische Unternehmen Calera, eine Gründung des Stanford-Professors Brent Constantz, hat einen neuen Herstellungsprozess für Zement entwickelt, bei dem Kohlendioxid durch Meerwasser gepumpt wird, um Kalkstein (CaCO3) zu erzeugen. Pro Tonne Zement könne dadurch der Atmosphäre eine halbe Tonne CO2 entzogen werden, so Constantz. * Das britische Unternehmen Novacem entwickelt einen Zement auf Basis von Magnesiumsilikaten, der über seinen Lebenszyklus pro Tonne 0,6 Tonnen CO2 binden soll. : Das Start-up, das 2012 von australischen Firma Calix gekauft wurde, hat für eine Testanlage in London 2,6 Mio. Euro im Rahmen der europäischen Forschungsförderung Horizon 2020 erhalten. * US-Forscher der University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) haben ein Verfahren entwickelt, den beton-ähnlichen Baustoff CO2NCRETE aus CO2 herzustellen, der über einen 3D-Drucker ausgedruckt wird. Vergleich zu Ziegelsteinen Stahlbeton verbraucht in der Herstellung das 3 – 4-fache der Energie im Vergleich zum Hochlochziegel. Siehe auch * Umweltschutzaspekte von Zement Einzelnachweise Trends bei der Entwicklung von CO2-reduzierten Zementen, von Horst-Michael Ludwig, Wochenschau 2011 Gibt es bald "grünen" Beton?, scenexx.de, Das Wissensmagazin, 21. Dezember 2012 Neue Rezepte für das "magische Pulver", von Hubertus Breuer, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 30. April 2013 Forscher entwickeln Beton aus Kohlendioxid, 22. März 2016 Beton – alter Baustoff neu entdeckt, Uni Hannover Das aktuelle Baugeschehen ist auf dem Holz(Beton)weg, Büro für alternative Stadtentwicklung von Dipl.-Ing. Carsten Joost, Berlin Flugasche macht Beton umweltfreundlich, scinexx.de, Das Wissensmagazin, 14. Februar 2006 Neuer Öko-Zement soll CO2-Ausstoß am Bau deutlich senken, von Marie-Christine Rousseau , Econitor Celitement: Energieeffiziente Baumaterialien, KIT Grüner Zement, DLF, 20. Januar 2015 Klimaschonender Zement, Heise online, 6. Mai 2010 Sind „Green Cements“ die Zukunft?, KIT, 2011 Konkrete Lösungen aus Beton, europa.eu, 11. März 2013 Deutscher entwickelt "grünen Beton", RP-online, 30. August 2012 Maßnahmen zur CO2-Reduzierung, VDZ Verbesserung der Performance von Betonrezyklaten durch CO2-Speicherung in der Zementsteinmatrix , von Seidemann, M.; Müller, A.; Ludwig, H.-M., Bauhaus-Universität Weimar, Professur „Aufbereitung von Baustoffen und Wiederverwertung“ (ABW) Werkstoffe III, Nachhaltiges Bauen mit Beton, von Pietro Lura, ETHZ, Herbstsemester 2010 Nachhaltiges Bauen mit Ultra-Hochfestem Beton (UHPC ), Universität Kassel, Institut für Konstruktiven Ingenieurbau, 1. November 2004 Nachhaltiges Bauen leicht gemacht mit Öko-Zement, von Miriam Dippe, nachhaltigleben.ch Mehrere Alternativen zu Portland-Zement in Startlöchern, structurae Ökologische und ökonomische Analysen von Geopolymer-Beton-Mischungen für Außenbauteile, BFT, 12/2011 Biegsamer Beton, Spektrum der Wissenschaften, August 2013 Recyclingbeton, VDI Zentrum für Ressourcen-Effizienz Bauen - CO2 freier bzw. bindender Zement , 21. November 2015 Zement 2016, Cemex Nachhaltig bauen mit Beton, BASF, 14. Oktober 2010 Verminderung der CO2-Emissionen, Monitoring-Abschlussbericht 1990-2012, Verein Deutscher Zementwerke e.V. (VDZ), Juni 2013 Belit-Calciumsulfoaluminat-Ternesit-Zement (BCT), Heidelberger Cement, Cement International, 4/2013 Ternesithaltiger Klinker, Heidelberger Cement Zementproduktion, Holcim Schweiz Maßnahmen/289: Treibhausgasemissionen der Zementindustrie - Eine harte Nuß, von Robert Poth, Südwind - Magazin für internationale Politik, Kultur und Entwicklung, Oktober 2009 Alternativen zum Portlandzementklinker, Südwind - Magazin für internationale Politik, Kultur und Entwicklung, 10/2009 The Process, Calera Carbon Negative Cement: Turning a Climate Liability into an Asset, von Wojciech Osowiecki , Berkley Energy & Resource Initiative (BERC), 24. März 2015 New Developments: Environmentally Friendly Concrete, von James Murray-White, Sustainable Build, 22. Februar 2016 Klimaneutrale Zementproduktion, Uni Stuttgart, 21. Januar 2016 Zuviel CO2-Ausstoss bei Zementproduktion, DW Nachrichten, 16. November 2012 Gutachten für die Bundesregierung, Der Umzug der Menschheit: Die transformative Kraft der Städte, Universität Magdeburg, 27. April 2016 Der Umzug der Menschheit: Die transformative Kraft der Städte, Zusammenfassung, Wissenschaftlicher Beirat der Bundesregierung Globale Umweltveränderungen (WBGU), 25. April 2016, S. 13 Projekt des Monats: Saubere Luft wie durch Zauberhand – Photokatalysatoren bauen Stickoxide ab, Dechema, 15. Januar 2016 Klima-Studie mit weißen Dachsteinen bzw."cool roofs", Baulinks, 1. März 2010 [http://www.globalcarbonproject.org/carbonbudget/15/files/GCP_budget_2015_v1.02.pdf Global Carbon Budget], Global Carbon Project, 7. Dezember 2015 Kategorie:Beton Kategorie:Umweltschaden